1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes. In particular, the present invention relates to bowling shoes that allow the user adjust the way their bowling shoes engage a bowling surface depending on the bowling surface conditions and the bowler's individual style.
2. State of the Art
Generally, when a bowler approaches the bowling lane to throw the bowling ball down the bowling lane, the foot opposite the bowler's throwing hand performs a sliding function and the other foot performs a kicking function. For a right-handed bowler, the left-foot performs the slide function and the right-foot performs the kicking function. The sliding function of the bowler's foot can affect the bowler's ball control and power. Additionally, the condition of the bowling lanes, lane approaches, room temperature and humidity will influence the sliding function and the bowler's performance. As such, bowlers would benefit from the ability to adjust the way their bowling shoes engage the bowling surface depending on the bowling surface conditions and the bowler's individual style.
One disadvantage of a bowling shoe with a fixed sole is the inability to get the best sliding function under changing bowling surface conditions. Furthermore, fixed-sole bowling shoes make it necessary for the bowler to have many pairs of bowling shoes in order to be prepared for different bowling surface conditions.
Different bowling shoe designs have been developed which allow the bowler to adjust the friction of the shoe by changing the tread surface of the sole of the shoe, including the toe portion, the heel portion and the center, or arch, portions of the sole. The tread surface of the sole is changed by using removable slide parts that attach to the bottom surface of the sole with adhesive tape, interlocking hook and pile loop fasteners and other fasteners. However, the use of these fasteners allows the removable slide parts to move and, thus, compromises the stability of the bowling shoe. Moreover, the movement of the slide parts and instability of the bowling shoe decreases the durability and life of the bowling shoe, particularly of the heel portion of shoe which bears the greatest weight.
Accordingly, there is a need for bowling shoes that allow the user to change the friction of the shoe sole on the bowling surface that also have increased stability and durability.